Lake
by Charlotte Pendragon
Summary: Theresa has had enough. She's had enough of life,love and everything but in her icy bid to commit suicide she brings along someone she didn't mean too, Ziggy Roscoe. LOTS OF ANGST x


**A/N: This is just a one shot, I like Theresa and Ziggy and thought I'd have a play around with Theresa's mental state and Ziggy's heroic side.**

**Please review and Follow, enjoy x**

**- Charlotte **

* * *

The thin layer of snow crunched under Theresa's feet as she walked further out onto the ice. Her black boots didn't even warm her even though they reached to her knees, her black coat didn't shield her either. Theresa heard the rushed footsteps of people behind her.

"_Huh...they figured out where I was" _she thought. The gun she held in her hand twitched, "THEREASA!" Oh...it was her ex boyfriend Ziggy.

Theresa turned to see Six figures approaching. Myra,Carmel,Ziggy,Sandy,Freddie and Joe. Why did the Roscoes have to come?

Ziggy was looking gorgeous as always, a waist length grey coat with a scarf and jeans...just another reminder of what she could've had.

Dodger loved a dead girl more than her, She killed Calvin and now...now Ziggy was dating some stupid local girl. "Theresa! Come back!" Carmel and Myra where screaming at her. The ice beneath her groaned, she was standing on a frozen lake.

The seven people had circled the around the lake, close together. Sandy was clutching Ziggy's arm so he wouldn't go on the lake, Freddie was discussing options with Carmel and Myra and Joe were shouting at her to come back.

"Theresa! This isn't the way, come back slowly" Sandy called. Theresa let out a strangled cry and clicked the gun, Shouted No's from the people close to her made her think before putting the gun to her temple.

That did it. Ziggy ran forward, "Ziggy!" Sandy shouted, Freddie and Joe stepped forward. Ziggy was by Theresa's side in an instant and pulling the gun down. "Don't do that...Cathleen Angle needs you" He said as they gun fell to her side but still in her hand.

"I...My ba...What am I doing?" Sense finally hit Theresa. The relief was practically radiating of The people by the lake side, Ziggy laughed. "Being a natter" he grinned, Theresa loved his accent.

Theresa smiled but then Ziggy's phone rang and when he got it out his girlfriends name glowed on the screen. The depressing feelings came back and her finger only twitched before an echoing bang rang out.

Silence. The ice began to crack and everyone began screaming and shouting at them to run, Theresa gripped Ziggy's arm. "I'm sorry" she said.

The ice cracked and gave way, Both Ziggy and Theresa cried out as they hit the water feet first.

"ZIGGGYYYY!" Sandy,Freddie and Joe screamed. Freddie wasted no time in running out onto the ice, Joe and Carmel followed while Myra screamed down the phone for an ambulance.

Theresa didn't want to die like this. The water was frezzing as she swam upwards to the ice, where was the hole? Ziggy was underneath her. "_Ziggy!" _Theresa screamed inside her head.

A fat log was trapping his foot and Ziggy looked extremely peed of with it. Theresa started tugging at it, Ziggy shook his head and grabbed her arm. Gesturing upwards he pushed her upwards.

Theresa burst through the hole gasping and coughing. Freddie and Joe hauled her out, "Wheres Ziggy? Where the hell is he?" Freddie's eyes where wide and desperate. "Hes-he's...in the...water...trapped under the log" Theresa coughed. Sandy was screaming in the back ground. "Get him out! Get him out! Oh my god!" she screamed.

Freddie jumped in the water with Joe, the cold was like knives being ran up and down your body. Freddie would've gasped but he had to hold his breath.

Ziggy was thankfully still conscious but his foot painfully wedged under a log. Joe started ripping at it, No way in hell was he letting his little brother drown. Freddie shook Ziggy who was obviously needing air.

Joe pushed and winced as a pained look from Ziggy shot out. His foot was free but probably broken, Freddie pulled his brothers arm upwards and was soon out of the water.

Ziggy was coughing as Carmel helped him out, Joe pushed him out before he and Freddie got out too. "My baby" Sandy was ln the ice and hugging a shivering Ziggy.

Ziggy had calmed down and started breathing normally. They helped him up, the ice could give way any second. Theresa was sitting on the bank crying.

Ziggy suddenly hissed and bent down. "Whats wrong?" "My foot...its broken" He decided. Joe grabbed Ziggy's arm around his neck and helped him limp to the bank.

"I'm sorry Ziggy" Theresa sobbed. "SORRY? YOU ALMOST GOT MY SON KILLED YOU THICK BIMBO!" Sandy started screaming in Theresa's face until Myra pulled her away and another argument erupted.

The ambulance could be heard. Freddie clapped Ziggy on the shoulder, "That was close mate" he said. "Mm hm" Ziggy mumbled and leant back. "You okay?" Joe glanced over at Freddies words. "Zig?" Freddie shook him, "Ziggy?" Freddie shook him harder.

"Mum?" Joe shouted over her shouts. Sandy turned, "Ziggy? Ziggy?" Freddie was shaking Ziggy hard now but he wasn't waking up.

The paramedics where pulling over. "Mum he's not breathing!" Freddie shouted, horrified. Sandy ran over and started CPR. "Ziggy, come on" Joe urged.

The paramedics arrived and started putting a mask over Ziggy's mouth and putting him on a gurney.

Theresa cried and cried, this isn't what she wanted.

* * *

Jason grinned as he walked into Ziggy's hospital room. Sandy was babying him and fussing with his hair, Freddie was silently taking the mick while Joe just smiled and snorted at Freddies remarks.

The tube that ran up Ziggy's nose was the only thing left to show what had happened on the lake.

"Mum...stop...mum!" Ziggy jerked his head away as Sandy licked her thumb and went to put it on his head. "Ziggy!" Sandy tutted.

Family. Jason sat next to Joe and joined in joking with Freddie.


End file.
